Bonely Among the Stars
by Life Death rabidlovingfangirl
Summary: Venus, a 25-year old single human mom-ster (monster mom); is an entertainer for the 1st annual Surfacing celebration. Singing alongside her best friend, Mettaton, she sees two skeletons in the crowd who may change her and her daughters lives forever. Will she allow herself to love after years of loneliness? Will the Skeleton brothers still love her knowing she's a mother?
1. Chapter 1

Life: So I decided to try my hand at a one shot. Because I think they are utterly adorable and I just wanted to pet them and love them and feed them copious amounts of spaghetti! This is SansxOCxPapyrus! But after writing this chapter. I decided to make it into a multi-chapter story. How many chapters? IDK, but I'm excited to contribute it to the fandom! -squeals fangirlishly- First some OC details!

Note: she is not the same Venus as the one in my Wyvern Knights story. This Venus is from an rp that my fiancé and I are doing of Undertale and when I was researching names that could fit a sweet girl. I gathered up a list and showed them to my fiancée and Venus was what she chose.

Name: Venus Astraea

Age: 25

Gender: female duh!

Appearance: Wavy jet black hair that falls to her waist and side-swept bangs that frame her chubby face. She has lightly tanned skin from being outside a lot. And she has big, bright green eyes. Average height of 5'5".

Personality: sweet, bubbly and sometimes naive. Wants to be friends with everyone even if they're trying to hurt her. Tends to have a motherly nature about her. When it comes down to it, she can be reckless in trying to protect her friends. She loves food and has a soft spot for jokes, no matter how bad.

Background: An only child who lost her parents at a young age.

Occupation: uprising singer. Waitress at Grillby's.

Life: now I'm not sure if this will solely stay a one shot, but let's just see how this goes. Now for my usual story keys.

"speaking"

' _thoughts'_

 **Mettaton Singing**

 _ **Venus Singing**_

Audience Singing

 _ **Mettaton and Venus Singing Together**_

~POV Change~ (thought this will mostly be in Venus' POV)

=Scene/Time change/skip=

Life: now disclaimer someone please.

Venus: Life only owns me and any other minor oc's. She does not own Undertale or any of its adorable characters. She does not own any of the songs sung in this fic either.

Life: Onto the tale… the _Under-_ Tale. Ok, that was bad, sorry. My fiancée is so much better at puns than I am, but she's MIA. I'm pretty bonely without her. I miss her a skele-ton. I'll stop now.

 **Bonely Among the Stars**

~Venus~

I sighed heavily looking down at my pomegranate green tea. I just couldn't understand. What was I missing? Why did my heart jolt painfully as I saw my fellow singers and songstresses with their significant others? I was so lost in thought I didn't realize that my best friend had sat down next to me.

"Honey, what's wrong?" His effeminate, yet purely masculine voice asked me.

His touch gently brought me out of the inner bubble that I so often found myself in. My green eyes locked onto him. I smiled gently as the male robot who had become my bestie as soon as we met a year ago when the monsters rose from Mt. Ebott. Despite his somewhat feminine appearance which startled most people, I could tell he was special. There was no other monster like him. Not even his cutie of a cousin, Blookie.

He flipped his wavy black hair, something both of us enjoyed to do whenever we were feeling particularly fabulous, out of his dark eyes before continuing to look at me. "Hon?" He cocked his pale head, his thin lips frowning worriedly.

"I don't know, Berry. I honestly don't know what's going on with me." I said softly sipping on my now cold tea. I must have grimaced in disgust because he pulled the cup out of my hands replacing it with some freshly made tea. "You are an angel, Berry." I smiled sipping on the fresh tea. Mmm… He made it just the way I like it. "I swear, marry me."

"Honey, you know I would, but I'm madly in love with being famous. And sadly, you aren't my type." He said dramatically.

I stifled a soft giggle. "Mettaton, you fabulous goofball." He always knows how to cheer me up. It's one of the reasons he's my very best friend. That, and he's absolutely talented at what we do.

You see, Mettaton and I are entertainers. But he's way more successful than I am. He's constantly on talk shows and acting in television shows and movies and he works for the monster king, Asgore. As for me, I'm still trying to make it as a singer. But in the meantime, I work as a waitress at a monster bar named Grillby's. It's a relatively new job, but at least it's a source of income.

"So, honey, want to try and tell me why you look all mopey when looking at couples?" He asked softly.

"Berry, what's it like to fall in love?" I replied with my own question. I loved my friends, yes, but my heart was aching for more. I wanted to cherish someone, just as they would cherish me. I had heard from Mettaton that his friends Alphys and Undyne were engaged to be married. That they had loved each other for a long time before even dating. That kind of dedication and love is what I wished.

Mettaton stared at me with a pensive look. "Well darling, since I'm madly in love… with myself. I can tell you it's not always easy. But it's thrilling and definitely worth it."

I smiled understandingly. "That totally makes sense, Berry. Thanks for cheering me up. By the way, where were you? It's nearly my turn to go up! And you missed rehearsal." I huffed. He knew that today was important. Our town was holding a small concert in honor of the child who had freed the monsters a year ago. They had held try outs for anyone who had wanted to be involved. It took Mettaton a lot of convincing to get me to sign up. Don't get me wrong. I love singing, but sometimes I get so nervous that only Mettaton can calm me down and give me the confidence boost I need.

"Sorry darling, but I did tell you that some of my friends from the Underground were going to be attending. I had to make sure they were seated properly close to the stage, so they could see our fabulousness." He said with a confident yet random pose.

I giggled and got up from my seat feeling better after talking with him and drinking my tea. "How do I look?"

"Ravishing! Absolutely fabulous, darling!" He took my hand and twirled me around gently looking at my outfit.

I wore a neon green ripped tights with black ripped denim hot pants. Covering my torso was a black tank top that had an upside down rainbow colored heart underneath my chest and in between the white cursive words that said "I love being a Mom-ster". But the heart replaced the word love. Over that I had a black and green plaid button up that I left open and had rolled up to my elbows. My long black hair was in soft waves down my back and had a bright green beanie with the words "Monster Love" in big black, and blocky letters. On my feet were clunky black boots with light green studs on the toe and heels sections. It had a chunky heel that lifted me a few inches taller than I would normally be. My bright green eyes were brought out by midnight blue eyeshadow shaped in a smoky cat eye, black eyeliner and mascara. My lips were coated in a clear gloss since I don't really like too much make up on.

"How is your child, honey?" He asked with concern written all over his face.

"She's getting better." I smiled gently. "Especially with being fed Grillby's amazing food. She's an absolute fiend for it." I thought of the adorable little monster that I adopted. Her birth mother was a dear friend of mine and it saddens me even now that some humans had harmed her while she was pregnant. She spent her last moments making sure her child and I would survive. I only regret that I couldn't do more for her.

"Honey, get it together. I know you miss her, but they're calling your name." Mettaton said hugging me briefly.

I blinked out of my depressing thoughts and hugged him back before going to the stage and took a deep breath before smiling wildly at the cheering crowd.

Speaking into the microphone as the music started to play. "How's everyone doing tonight?!" Hearing the reciprocating roar of the crowd, I allowed myself to be filled with their excitement.

 _ **Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes**_

 _ **Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes**_

 _ **Mama said  
Fulfill the prophecy  
Be something greater  
Go make a legacy  
Manifest destiny  
Back in the days  
We wanted everything, wanted everything  
**_

I closed my eyes singing from my heart as I was sure as the humans and monsters before me could feel the hopes and enthusiasm I had for our present and future.

 _ **Mama said  
Burn your biographies  
Rewrite your history  
Light up your wildest dreams  
Museum victories, every day  
We wanted everything, wanted everything**_

 _ **Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting**_

 _ **Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes**_

I opened my eyes and looked toward the front of the crowd seeing them enraptured by the words I was singing. _ ****_

 _ **Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes**_

 _ **Mama said  
It's uphill for oddities  
Stranger crusaders  
Ain't ever wannabes  
The weird and the novelties  
Don't ever change  
We wanted everything, wanted everything**_

My eyes roamed over a group of particular monsters and my grin widened as I spotted my boss, Grillby and his daughter, Fuku holding a small monster toddler who was looking up at me with bright eyes. I kneeled in front of them starting to sing softly as I poured all my emotions into the high hopes I had for my daughter. _ ****_

 _ **Stay up on that rise  
Stay up on that rise and never come down, oh...  
Stay up on that rise  
Stay up on that rise and never come down**_

 _ **Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting  
They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me-e-e-e  
So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see-e-e-e**_

I gently kissed her soft furry head hearing her giggle softly before I started to pull away. _ ****_

 _ **Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes**_

I slowly got back up glancing at the monsters and the single human that Grillby and Fuku were standing with. I saw a cute female yellow dinosaur-like monster, a tall blue-skinned fish-like female monster, two white-furred monsters that I recognized as the king and queen, and in the king's arms was a small, tanned child who was smiling brightly at me and who held a potted plant in their arms. And close by them were two cute skeleton monsters. One was taller than his companion, but only by a few inches it seemed. All of them were staring at me in wonder as I smiled kindly at them. _ ****_

 _ **Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes**_

My voice quieted as the song ended and immediately I was blown away by the reaction from the crowd. My grin brightened upon their positive response and at the earplugs Grillby had put on my daughter so her small ears aren't damaged too badly by the noise.

Soon enough another song started to play and I caught my breath. I sung a few more sings before coming to the last for my set. "Thank you for coming out tonight! I loved singing for you tonight!"

 _ **The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came**_

 _ **You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**_

 _ **Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came**_

 _ **The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**_

My eyes were drawn to the skeleton monsters. From what I could tell, they were friends of Mettaton's, but their names escape me at the moment. But I felt a fluttering in my belly as I saw them staring at me enraptured which also made me blush softly. I quickly looked away not wanting to mess up and embarrass myself. _ ****_

 _ **You cast a spell on me, spell on me  
You hit me like the sky fell on me, fell on me  
And I decided you look well on me, well on me  
So let's go somewhere no one else can see, you and me**_

 _ **Turn the lights out now  
Now I'll take you by the hand  
Hand you another drink  
Drink it if you can  
Can you spend a little time,  
Time is slipping away,  
Away from us so stay,  
Stay with me I can make,  
Make you glad you came**_

 _ **The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**_

 _ **I'm glad you came  
So glad you came  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**_

 _ **The sun goes down  
The stars come out  
And all that counts  
Is here and now  
My universe will never be the same  
I'm glad you came  
I'm glad you came**_

I ended the song softly and bowed hearing the cheers. "Thank you all! Now everyone… Please welcome the Fabulous Mettaton!" I stepped aside as my best friend burst out with a perfectly executed dramatic flair.

I hid a giggle behind my hand as he addressed the crowd. He threw me a quick wink as I exited the stage heading to the resting area while he did his set. I sat down and opened a bottle of water as I drank slowly.

Slowly bobbing my head to the poppy techno beat of Mettaton's songs. At the very end of the concert, him and I were scheduled to sing together and we planned on having someone from the crowd to dance with us. We wanted to surprise the little cutie with it. She may be small, but she was highly intelligent. And from what Grillby tells me, she tends to be fussy if she doesn't see me after a certain amount of time. From what I have heard from my monster friends, they were working very hard for monster rights. I was very proud of the tiny little human who has done so much for a race that every human was stupidly afraid of.

My thoughts turned back to the monsters I spotted next to Grillby. Originally, I didn't want my sweet daughter to be out this late, but I also didn't want to Grillby and Fuku to miss the celebrations. So Mettaton came up with the suggestion of his friends keeping close to my daughter and Grillby since one of them was a motherly figure and could look out for my baby. I felt better about the idea, but I was still hesitant about presenting the idea to Grillby and Fuku.

Until Mettaton spilled the beans the night before during my shift and Grillby scolded me for not relying on them for something so important. I haven't been working for him long, but he treats me as a second daughter, and he treats my daughter as his own grandchild. It helps that Fuku and I have been friends almost as long as Mettaton and I have been friends.

I must haze dozed off from my reminiscing, because soon enough I heard someone call my name softly urging me to wake up. It was soothing tone, but I opened my eyes anyway.

I looked around and saw no one. _'Odd…'_ My thoughts rang as I started to get up. I heard Mettaton finishing up his set which meant it was also time for the finale. He would invite the King and Queen onto the stage and they would give a speech celebrating the 1-year anniversary of the monsters being free.

"Now darlings, please welcome the extravagant King Asgore and the lovely Queen Toriel." A cheer rose up and I looked up at the TV that allowed the entertainers to see what's happening on the stage. I saw as Asgore and Toriel walked up on stage and as Mettaton handed them microphones so they could speak. Mettaton stood to the side watching silently.

"Welcome everyone. Thank you for coming out to the first annual Surfacing Celebration!" Toriel began.

"We'd also like to thank the artists who came out tonight to offer their entertaining services." Asgore said as the crowd cheered.

They continued their speech for a bit longer speaking of the accomplishments this year has held. They honored those who had been lost. And celebrated the new lives that come to fruition during this difficult, yet amazing year.

I thought back to my daughter and smiled softly. Her monster mother was the nicest monster I had ever met. Her name was funny and a cute play on words. You see, she was a deer-like monster. She had a human like body, walked on two legs, and had soft gentle hands with delicate black nails. Her hooved feet looked powerful, but they walked with the most silent grace. Her entire body was covered in soft brown fur with random white spot here and there. Her face was somewhat human-like, but she had a small upside-down triangular black nose above soft peach lips. Her large rich brown eyes were framed with long black lashes and were always filled with kindness and love. A top of her head were large floppy deer ears. Her name was Doe Ray Mina. My daughter, her daughter, was an exact miniature copy of her, except her eyes were a bright grassy green. Similar to my own. I named my sweet daughter Rayne Deery.

When my friends found out, they just shook their heads as if they expected something normal. I merely snickered and said I thought it was cute.

I was brought out of my head as I heard the King and Queen finishing their speech. Getting up from my seat, I stretched and walked towards the stage while Mettaton guided the king and queen back to where they were standing.

"Now, my darlings! Our last song of the night is dedicated to the one who freed the monsters!"

I walked onto the stage smiling widely at Frisk and kneeled holding my hand out to them. "You, my dear are an inspiration for humankind everywhere." I glanced at their adoptive parents and got nods of approval. "Would you do us the honor of performing the final song of the night?"

Frisk smiled hesitantly before taking my hand.

I know they don't talk much, so I told them while covering my microphone. "Metta told you prefer dancing to singing. That's ok. Teach me some of your moves and we'll have a great time."

Frisk grinned excitedly as I pulled them onto the stage with Asgore's help. Frisk stood next to me as the music started. Mettaton stood in their other side and soon enough we started clapping.

((A/N: Remember **Mettaton,** _ **Venus,**_ Crowd, _**Mettaton and Venus**_. Keep reading lovelies!))

 **This sinking feeling sets,  
It feels just like a hole inside your chest.  
I know you're thinking,  
No, no, no, no, it is easier said than done,  
But please let me attest.  
I know it's hard.  
You're feeling like you're trapped,  
But that's how you react,  
When you cannot see the light.  
But try and see the light.  
I'm tellin' you,  
No, no, no, no,  
You're the only one  
Standing in your way,  
Just take a breath, relax, and tell me…**

 _ **Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping tell me  
Why?  
Why worry at all?**_

~Sans~

I watched as she began to sing. Every time her mouth opened to let out a chorus of lyrics, I felt my soul push for her. Glancing at my brother, I could tell he was drawn to her as well. Which struck me as odd because he always seemed to be into Mettaton. I could tell he was confused yet intrigued. I can't blame him. I feel the same way.

She, Mettaton, and the kid seemed to move in sync. The way her body moved so fluidly… I couldn't take my eyes off her. _'Could she be any more perfect? I have to get to know her.'_ I thought. My eye sockets were latched onto her form. I knew some of my friends would give me shit for it later, but I didn't want to take my eyes off of her.

 _ **Why do we insist,  
On crossing bridges that do not exist?  
Let's take these issues  
Step by step by step, to work it out,  
Day by day by day we're falling down,  
But life goes on.  
I've got some questions,  
Are you sick of feelin' sorry?  
Uh huh,  
And people sayin' not to worry?  
Uh huh,  
Sick of hearing this hakuna matata motto,  
From people who won the lotto,  
We're not that lucky.  
Have you noticed that you're breathing?  
Uh huh,  
Look around and count your blessings,  
Uh huh,  
So when you're sick of all this stressin' and guessin' I'm suggestin' you turn this up and let them hear you sing it.**_

Who exactly was this woman? This human with flowing black hair and vibrant green eyes that were filled with love and joy. Who had a voice Angels would fall for… Who was best friends with Mettaton, the robot trashcan who pissed me off the most. This sweet gentle human who seemed to have adopted a monster baby.

I vaguely heard Alphys mumble something about "close brothers…" and "soulmates". I would ask her about it later after the celebration. For now, I just want to enjoy the view.

 _ **Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping tell me  
Why?  
Why worry at all?**_

 **Chin up, quit actin' like you're half dead.  
Tears can only half fill how you're feelin'.  
Don't worry, be happy baby.  
** _ **Stand up, life is too damn short,  
That clock is ticking.  
Man up, if ya feel me,  
**_ _ **Everybody sing it.**_

I glanced at the fawn in Grillby's arms and watched as he covered her delicate ears with plugs again. I wondered why before hearing the crowd singing to the chorus.

Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping tell me  
Why?  
Why worry at all?

 _ **Why?  
Please tell me why do we worry?  
Why?  
Why do we worry at all?  
Why?  
Just tell me why do we worry?  
When worry is never helping  
I'm not buying what they're selling  
So if worry's never helping tell me  
Why,  
Why?  
Worry at all?**_

I decided right there, that I needed to talk to this woman. I wanted to meet her, find out why I felt this way. Get to know someone who supported the monsters so publicly that she didn't care for the eventual backlash that will happen to her. It was then that I caught a glance of her soul. It was green…

~Venus~

I panted heavily and glanced down at Frisk smiling proudly at them. They smiled up at me and I scooped them up into a big hug while Mettaton did the closing speech. Turning off my microphone, I spoke to them gently.

"You were great, Frisk. I'm so proud of you for all you've done."

Frisk looked up at me and I wiped away the small tears in their eyes. They mouthed the words "thank you."

I grinned knowing that the tiny cutie didn't talk much.

"You're very welcome." I said before setting her down gently.

It all happened in a matter of seconds though. I saw a flash. A glint of metal. A sense of dread filling me. Before I pushed Frisk down.

BANG!

An agonizing pain filled my chest. I looked down as my black tank top was looked it was wet. I gently brought a hand up to it and felt something warm and thick. As I pulled my hand away, it was then that I registered the hard arms holding me up. My vision blurred, darkness swimming at the edges of it, as I saw the blood coating my hand.

"—me… hey!" A deep voice called out to me.

I vaguely heard him, or felt the healing magic from the queen and taller skeleton. All I could hear were the screams of my baby. My eyes began to close.

' _I'm so tired…'_

"Hey! Keep your eyes open!" The deep voice said.

' _I wish I could. I would have liked to listen to your voice more. It's soothing.'_

My body drooped in his arms.

"Mommy!"

I heard her first words and a small smile forced its way on to my lips as I slipped into the darkness.

~Chapter 1 END~

Life: And there it is. Extra-long. Honestly it's the longest chapter I have ever written. I will be posting this story of Fanfiction and on Wattpad. I love both sites. I just need to say now, IDK when I'll update again. I promise it won't be an unnaturally long time. I'll get working on the next chapter immediately. I dedicate this extra-long chapter to my fiancée who kept encouraging me to write it. She really loves the game. I do too, but I only got as far as befriending Undyne. Welp, till next time my darling readers!

To my Wattpad readers, please leave comments and suggestions for the next chapter.

To my Fanfiction readers, please follow, favorite, and review with suggestions, both good and bad!

Life: BYEEEE


	2. Chapter 2

Life: Here we go! Chapter 2 of BAtT (Bonely Among the Stars).

 **Bonely Among the Stars**

Chapter 2

~Venus~

 _BEEP_

I heard something odd. I tried opening my eyes, but all I see or feel in the vast dark space was nothing. I couldn't, for the life of me, remember what had happened before this endless abyss of darkness.

 _BEEP_

I heard voices. But I can't make out what they were saying.

Why was I here? What happened to me?

I faintly heard a baby crying out for its mama. Poor thing… I could feel tears burning behind my eyelids but I just couldn't wake up.

 _BEEP_

It came to me in quick snippets.

The concert…

Singing and Dancing with Frisk and Mettaton for the finale…

Hugging and praising the small child before noticing the danger almost too late…

I had pushed Frisk out of the way, so I was shot instead!

As long as Frisk is safe and alive, it was worth it.

…

…

…

Everything around me was quiet for a short amount of time, but then I started having visitors once I assume morning came. I wonder how everyone was doing. I missed them dearly. Especially my sweet baby.

I listened as my little girl started to fuss again, but she was quickly silenced. How strange… I heard two different voices, one deep and soothing and the other high and brought a smile to my face, talking to my little Rayne. And by her reactions, she seemed to take well to them. That made me glad. She was usually wary of strangers, as is her nature. Once things began to quiet, I tried opening my eyes again.

Wincing softly at the light coming in from outside of the white room I was in, I slowly looked around at the hospital room that I seemed to be in. It was a private room as far as I could tell. Metta would have a bitch fit if I had anything less.

I noticed a lax grip on my hand and glance down seeing the shorter skeleton from the concert. What was he doing here?

He started to stir and a surprisingly deep voice groaned out of him.

It stirred up memories and I recognized his voice as the one who held me and tried to keep me awake after I was shot. "I'm sorry I couldn't keep my eyes open." I said softly to him.

He shot up and stared at me with wide eye sockets. "You're awake?! You're finally awake."

I smiled gently at him. "I do believe I am. Mr.…?"

"Right, we haven't officially met… I'm Sans. Sans the Skeleton. And you're Venus Astraea. Mettaton and Grillby told us all about you." He said holding out his hand to me.

I took his hand just as the tall skeleton and Grillby walked in holding my baby.

 _PHHHHHHBTTTTT!_

My eyes widened before I started to peal in soft laughter. I heard a sigh from Grillby and a restrained scoff from the taller skeleton. Bubbly laughter drew my attention to the bundle in the taller skeletons arms. I saw soft fur covered chubby hands reach out for me.

"Mommy!" My sweet baby chirped out.

The taller skeleton brought her over to me quickly as I sat up with San's help. I winced gently from the pain in my chest, but pushed it away as I took Rayne into my arms.

"Thank you." I said to the skeleton whose name I do not know yet.

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS WAS HAPPY TO BE OF SERVICE. THE SMALL CHILD WAS A DELIGHT AFTER SHE HAD CALMED DOWN." He said in a rather loud manner.

"Paps, inside voice, remember?" Sans said calmly as Rayne started to fuss from his loud speaking.

Papyrus smiled apologetically as I calmed Rayne down.

"I apologize for speaking so loudly, dear human." Papyrus said in a softer voice.

"It's quite alright, Papyrus. Rayne isn't used to loud noises and they tend to scare her, but you didn't know that. So it's really okay." I said kindly.

Rayne settled down in my arms as I looked down to her. I nuzzled my nose gently with hers.

"Has she eaten?" I asked.

"We got her to drink some milk and eat some mushy baby food. It was quite delicious." Papyrus said.

Oh my dear lord. He ate baby food?! How adorable could he be? Such a cute cinnamon roll. I wonder if I could adopt him.

I smiled giggling softly which made both Sans and Papyrus smile back. "Well I'm glad that you both have eaten something. Thank you for taking care of her while I was… resting."

"It was no problem, kid." Sans said.

I raised an eyebrow at him before looking to Grillby who just shrugged and casually waved it off.

Well, if Grillby said that was how he normally addresses a human he was comfortable with, I wouldn't question it. Ah, to be fluent in Grillby-ese.

Rayne fell asleep in my arms just as who seemed to be my doctor walk in. Grillby and Papyrus left the room before Sans got up.

"Mind if I take the squirt with me? Doc will need to examine your chest." He said.

I nodded and gently handed Rayne over to him. Sans exited the room as the Doctor began to evaluate my recovery.

=Time Skip=

About a week later, I was finally able to be free of this stifling hospital. Stepping out from the hospital bathroom in my room, I was dressed in a soft mint green sundress with a black denim jacket and some black flats. My long black hair was braided down my back and my lips were coated in a mint green lipstick that shimmered softly. If it wasn't obvious already, I love the color green. It's color of spring, of a new beginning. Of second chances and of life.

Waiting for me in my room were Grillby, Fuku and Mettaton. They were here to escort me to where I would be staying. Apparently during my stay in the hospital, my home was ravaged by anti-monster groups and it was no longer safe for me and Rayne to be there.

"Where's Rayne?" I asked.

"She's already at the house you'll be staying at. Don't worry, she's safe with them." Fuku said with a mischievous smile.

Oh no. She's up to something. And from the looks of it, so is Mettaton. I glanced at Grillby and he just waved it off.

"Oh come on. Not even a hint?" I asked.

Grillby shook his head declining my small request.

I sighed as Fuku and Mettaton dragged me out of my hospital room and out of the hospital. Grillby, I assume went to go check me out of the hospital.

"Where am I staying?" I whined as my two best friends ignored me after putting me into Mettaton's limo.

I know. He's sooo extra. But I love him.

Soon enough, Grillby had come out and got into the limo. Mettaton quietly told the limo where to go. During the whole ride, I crossed my arms staring at my best friends trying to discern the reason behind their snickers. Whenever they teamed up against me, it involved dating… Oh gods no. My eyes widened in realization as we pulled up to a two-story house in a monster neighborhood.

"You didn't…" I said softly.

My green gaze looked at the figure waiting outside for us. He was casually leaning against his full mailbox. Dressed in his usual hoodie and shorts and slippers. He lazily opened his eye sockets as we got out of the limo.

"So I guess Rayne and I will be staying with you and Papyrus. Right, Sans?" I asked with a small blush on my lightly tanned cheeks.

"Glad to have ya here, kid." Sans grinned.

Well this will be an interesting adventure for my daughter and I.

~Chapter 2 End~

Life: I know this isn't as long as the first chapter, but I figured it's something, right? Don't worry in the next chapter there will be cuter moments with Paps and Rayne. I might even include some Rayne and Sans bonding time while Paps gets to know Venus a bit more. Until next time, bye!


End file.
